he had always been there
by L my secret lover
Summary: He had always been there. Standing in the back. Watching her grow. Now he wanted her. Ramon stand died


**I had another snow day so to keep my promise one fic a snow day here ya go ppl.**

He had always been there. Standing in the back. Watching her grow. Now he wanted her.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AH Sakura you know I didn't mean it"

at the moment Haruno Sakura is beating one Uzumaki Naruto.

"it was just a question!"

"WELL FYT LITTLE MAN, I AM NOT GOING TO SELL MY BODY SO YOU CAN GO OUT AND GET RAMON!!!!!!!!"

"ahh but Sakura I am soo hungry"

"well the Naruto I guess that leaves me no choice but to take you and Sakura out to eat."

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

'Sigh' "Sakura don't you believe that it's a little weird to be calling me your sensei? You are twenty"

"hai, Iruka-san"

"Now how about some food."

"RAMON!!!!!!!"

"Naruto the Ramon stand is closed. A couple of people got into a fight and it was damaged"

"……"

"Naruto are you all right? You look like u just say a ghost"

"IM COMING. I WILL SAVE THE ROMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'What an idiot. Look he doesn't even run that fast when we threaten to kill him" 

"well it looks like its just you and me Sakura"

"yes, it does doesn't it" she said this wile glaring at the retreating dust cloud

"do you mind coming to my place."

'_I don't want to be anywhere near Naruto when he finds out I was lying'_

"o sure that's fine Iruka-san"

"please Sakura Iruka is fine"

"yes"

they began to walk towards the edge of town were all the ninja apartments were.

'_I never did notice but he is very tall. O no he's looking at us were we staring!'_

"Sakura has there been any news about Sasuke yet?"

"Yes, it is believed that he has killed Itachi and is now somewhere in snow country looking for the last of Akatsuki."

"O I see. You must be worried about him"

"Well I am but not as much as I thought I would be. It seems that I have…moved on. I still care about him but more as a need to keep him alive, I don't believe I ever loved him."

"Well I suppose that its better for you now?"

"Yes it is"

They had arrived at his apartment on the 3erd floor he opened the door.

"welcome to my…. well place were I sleep."

"its nice"

it was a two room apartment with a living room that leads directly into the open kitchen. And there was a closed door that she figured to be the bedroom.

'_Wonder were the bathroom in. must be though the bedroom"_

"Yes, well would u like some tea?"

"o please let me make it."

"ah sure the pot is on the stove and the cups are in the cupboard to the right. Teas in the canister."

"okay"

she went to work she started boiling the water.

Iruka watched her intensely from behind thinking of how beautiful she would look in just one of his shirts and with bed head.

'IRUKA!! Watch were those thoughts are going. Be careful she's an much younger lady, this is on the borderline of taboo here'

"Iruka thank you for inviting me here, and for helping me get rid of Naruto"

"ahh your welcome Sakura"

she went back to work. She dropped a tea bag in her haste, then she bent down, time slowed and the familiar feeling in Iruka's pants accrued.

'dam it all, why now. Gota fix this'

"do you like sugar"

"no thank you"

then he did the worst thing he could do at that moment he looked her in the face. Her flawless face in is house; just ten feet form his bedroom.

He let out a groan

"Iruka are you all right. You look a little red"

before he could reply she was knelling in front of him on the couch

"Sa-ku-ra"

"yes, is there something wrong"

"im soo sorry, I cant"

he grabbed her arms and kissed her hard on the lips. She went into a state of shock.

"Sa-ku-ra please"

the look he gave her made something in her snap. She bit her lip and jumped into his arms and locked her lips onto his.

Now it was his turn to be shocked.

He soon recovered and rapped his arms around the pink haired wonder and pulled her so she was strattling him.

She started grinding agenst his aroused, clothed man hood.

She threw her head back and let out a low moan.

He stopped abruptly and looked up at her.

"Sakura. O karma Sakura im soo sorry I shouldn't be…."

"Don't! Please Iruka I need this I've needed to ..to be this close to you since the day Sasuke…

"You need to know that this is it I don't think that I will be able to do anything after this, I wont be able to stop"

She stood them up leaned in and kissed him

"Neither will I Iruka-kun"

He picked her up holding tightly to her inner thighs he started to ravish her neck

She awarded him with a long moan of his name.

He continued to pleasure her all the way to his bedroom. Were he clumsily opened the door.

He laid his present down and begin to slowly unwrap it layer by layer at the same time he was stroking her sides calming her into a state of bliss.

By the time that they accomplished getting totally in the nude they were panting amnesty.

"how long Iruka"

"hmm how long?" he replied with a mouth full of her shoulder were he was marking her. He was sure he would no let her go after this.

"how long have you had this need for me"

"they day you passed as a jounin"

"o"

he had advanced to her breast which were a large as her had always imagined.

He began with slowly licking in circles around her aroused nipple, then he toke it into his moth sucking and Sakura grabbed his hair pulling him closer.

He began to slide his hands closer to her vagina and he slide two fingers in her stroking her into bliss.

She sneakily reached down and grabbed a hold of his penis and started pumping him.

He moaned into her breast and retracted his finger form her and grabbed a hold of her hand and looked at her.

"Is this your first"

"no"

He looked at her in shook then he nodded and entered her slowly both moaning at the intense feeling.

He waited for as long as he could. Which was like 5 sec then he started pumping into her. She held onto the headboard and closed her eyes and let him be in total control.

He was going to come soon. He knew it. He closed his eyes and threw his head back and let himself relish into her and started rubbing her clit waiting fir her to come and he didn't have t wait long she came letting out a scream.

He pulled her close and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. They were drifting off when they teapot started to scream…wait that no teapot.

They opened their eyes to see Naruto standing t the door looking both angry and scared shitless. Then he turned around and walked away calling back "if you wanted to bang Sakura-Chan you have too pay me I am after all her pimp. AND YOU OWE ME EXTRA FOR LIEING TO ME ABOUT THE POOR RAMON"

"Sakura. …pimp"

"im gunna kill him as soon as I get the feelings back in my legs"


End file.
